Stage Kiss
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: 1 stage kiss   2 rivals x. The value of x is inside. Zander/Molly


**Title: Stage Kiss **

**Author: Yellowgirllove16**

**Main Paring: Zander/Molly (Zolly)**

**Summary: 1 stage kiss + 2 rivals=x. The value of x is inside. **

Zander's P.O.V

"EMILY, SPEAK TO ME!" I yelled kneeling down to a "passed out" Molly. You see Molly and I were doing some scene that our drama teacher got out of a book. Apparently some girl eats some poisonous cheese and the guy comes in and sees her passed out on the living room floor.

"C'mon Emily, don't die on me, we've been through so much together." I said shaking the figure on the ground. I made my voice quiver so I can sound like I was on the verge of tears. I start to fake cry as I pick up Molly's body and hold it close to me. I bury my face into her neck and notice she smells like Piña colada, nice. I felt her stir under me. My head shot back up. I put a hopeful look on my face as I see Molly stir some more. Suddenly her eyes flutter open.

I smile and say "Emily, I thought you ate the poisonous cheese."

Molly sits up and smiles at me. "Well this cheese was terrible and nauseating, but I wouldn't really poisonous."

I pull her into hug "Don't EVER scare me like that again."

She smiles up at me. "Promise, lets kiss on it."

I smile at her also and pull her into a soft kiss. It was awkward at first, but then for some weird reason she started to open up to me. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck as our lips move perfectly in sync, and to be honest it felt so freaking fantastic. Molly and I get so lost in the kiss that we don't even hear the teacher say "and scene" instead we keep kissing.

"I said CUT" the teacher yelled making me and Molly jump apart. Molly's whole face is red and she avoids eye contact with me or anyone else in the room.

We both walk back to our seats and sit down. I look over at Molly to see her still looking at the ground which is unlike her. Oh well, she's the least of my problems because when I look up I see Stevie and Kasey looking at me with their mouths wide open. I sink down in my seat and look down at the floor like Molly is doing.

I walk into the lunch room to see it packed. I looked over at The Perfs table and see Molly talking to Grace, probably talking about how much of a loser I was, and how she was disgusted to kiss me. I sigh and walk to the table where my friends are. I brace myself for Kasey and Stevie's badgering and Kevin and Nelson's jokes.

"Hey guys," I say smiling "What's up?" Kasey and Stevie glare at me.

"What's up?" Stevie said in low voice "WHAT'S UP?"

I backed away slightly. Kasey put a hand on Stevie's shoulder and motioned me to come and sit down. "Stevie calm down, Zander probably has a good explanation for what he did in class." I sit down. "Guys, we were just doing a scene from a book, it wasn't a real kiss."

Stevie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "No you were supposed to stop when our teacher said stop, but you kept going for 10 more seconds."

I sighed "Look I didn't hear him say stop, okay?"

"Zander, do you _like_ Molly?" Kasey asked.

"Yes" Nelson and Kevin said in unison

Stevie glared at them "We were talking to Zander." She looked at me with her eyebrows still raised. "Well do you?"

"No guys, for the last time it was just a fake kiss." I reassured

Kasey believed me, but Stevie rolled her eyes and dismissed the subject, for now. We all ate in complete silence, but what was strange is the fact that I kept turning my head to look at The Perfs, Molly specifically. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her; she was just so darn pretty with her long wavy brown hair and that angelic face. Good god I'm not interested in her am I? I sure hope not, she's our _rival_, but she's just so hot and the way she kisses is like _wow_. I realize I kind of look like a creep just staring at her like this. I instantly turn my head around to find Stevie glaring at me. I avoid her torturous gaze and focus on my food. I could understand why Stevie might be pissed at the fact I _might_ like Molly. Stevie hates everything about them including the fact they've been calling her 'Loser Berry' for 2 years now, but I can't help but wonder what it would be like kiss Molly again._ 'No Zander, you are most certainly not interested in Molly Gonzalez, queen of The Perfs.'_ I said that constantly in my head so I won't forget it, but no matter how many times I said it, I still couldn't stop my self from glancing back at this girl once in a while.

After the last bell rang, people quickly went to their lockers and left. As for me, I was waiting for Molly by her locker. I've been spending my last 3 class periods thinking about Molly and the kiss. All I wanted was for Molly to tell me that the kiss was fake, and didn't mean a thing so I would know for a fact that there's nothing between us and there will never be anything between us; that way I can get her out of my head. At that moment I saw Molly come around the corner with Grace. I saw her say good bye and head to my direction. When she saw me she slowed down for a second while a look of confusion flickered across her beautiful face. She then replaced it with a look of …well nothing. Her face had no emotion what so ever now. She started walking toward me again. _'Oh god'_ I thought. My senses were telling me to run, but my feet were planted to the ground, and before I know it, I'm face to face with Molly _freaking_ Gonzalez. I want to say hi, but before I can she interrupts me.

"What are doing at my locker?" she asked sharply

It takes me a while to put the words together in my head. I clear my throat and say.

"Molly, we need to talk."

She opens her locker and takes out her designer backpack.

"And what is that?"

I take a breath "I want to talk about the kiss."

I see her blush a little bit, but she hides and clears her throat.

"You mean that stage kiss in 4th period?" she asked

"So you it was just a stage kiss nothing more right?" I ask.

Molly starts to laugh "Of course it was just a stage kiss, you didn't think it was real did you?" she asked.

I felt a little hurt, but why? It was what I wanted to hear wasn't it?

"No, of course I didn't think it was real" I said.

"Good because it _wasn't_ real" She said

"Cool, I just thought…" I trailed off as I felt her coming closer to me. I looked into her brown orbs and leaned in. The gap closed between us. She wrapped her arms around me as one of my hands tangled into her brown waves. Our kiss was slow yet passionate it was better than the one earlier today. I did not want to stop, and darn she was also wearing Piña colada lip gloss. It tasted so good. Eventually she pulled away, much to soon for my liking.

"Now that was how I really kiss." Molly said before smirking then strutting off, leaving me standing there speechless. Ok, I take back what I said about not being interested in Molly I take that back cause at this point I 'm totally interested.


End file.
